The present invention is directed toward an accessory for a smart phone and, more particularly, toward such an accessory in the form of a cleaning pad for cleaning the screen of a smart phone. The screen cleaning pad is adapted to be detachably attached to the rear of the smart phone and can easily be removed whenever it is desired to clean the screen.
Similar screen cleaning pads have previously been known and have been on the market for some time. They are usually circular in shape having a diameter of one to two inches and are carried on the back of the phone. The front surface is comprised of a nonwoven microfiber fabric that cleans the screen when it is rubbed over the same. The back surface includes a polymer adhesive that releasably attaches the pad to the back of the phone. Such prior art cleaning pads are described, for example, in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2014/0345074, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The cleaning pads of the prior art and as described in the above published application are intended to be used over and over again. It is removed from the back of the phone by prying the same up with one's finger. The screen is cleaned and the pad is replaced on the back of the phone. If the front or rear surface of the pad becomes dirty so that it does not clean well or does not stick well, the entire pad can be cleaned and refreshed with soap and water.
Because the prior art pads can be used over and over again, it has been found that the edges become worn. They sometimes begin to fray and also become thin thereby making it difficult to remove the pad from the phone. This obviously reduces the life of the pad. There is, therefore, a need for a pad that does not suffer from these deficiencies and that can last much longer than previous pads.